Le mythe de Pygmalion et Galatée
by LazyStarfish
Summary: Ceci est le résultat d'un défi, proposé sur le forum /t3606-defis-azzaro "Après une énième soirée-picole,André lance un défi à Oscar :Qu'elle se comporte comme une femme,une vraie !Rien que l'espace d'une journée ! La scène d'Azzaro devra figurer dans la fic et à vous de me dire ce qu'elle susurrera à la fin dans l'oreille."


La taverne, toujours la même, au point que les protagonistes assis face à face, toujours les mêmes aussi d'ailleurs, avaient gagné le très prisé titre honorifique d' « habitués ». L'alcool de mauvaise qualité, toujours le même, avait le mérite de vous faire oublier n'importe quoi.

Oscar éclata d'un rire gras à une lamentable blague d'André. S'ensuivi un étrange silence… André semblait regarder dans le vague, au loin, ou bien… On ne sait pas trop. En tout cas, il ne la regardait pas ELLE. De toute façon quand il la regardait, c'était toujours de la même manière, André la regardait comme on regarde un bon copain. Pourtant André aimait les femmes, toutes les femmes… Et elles le lui rendaient bien, beaucoup trop au goût de la colonelle. André était beau, mais pas seulement, il avait un charme quasi-magnétique qui faisait qu'il attirait les femmes sans trop d'efforts.

Oscar regarda avec une certaine appréhension par-dessus son épaule. Sans surprise, elle s'aperçu que le regard de son ami visait une « pas seulement serveuse ». Piquée par la jalousie, Oscar lui trouva immédiatement tous les défauts de la Terre. Courte sur patte, le cheveu filasse, mauvaises manières, hygiène personnelle probablement approximative…

De trop nombreuses années à contenir sa jalousie, par orgueil, pour ne pas que ses sentiments pour le jeune homme transparaissent… Mais cette fois, si elle n'y tint plus. Impulsivement, elle ne puis s'empêcher de lancer à André un cinglant :

\- Vraiment André ? » André avait parfaitement compris de quoi son amie parlait, et lui répondit simplement :

\- Oui, Oscar.

\- Pourquoi elle ? » Le regard du jeune domestique se tourna lentement vers Oscar.

\- Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-il provocateur.

\- Tes standards baissent mon cher ! » Le regard d'André s'agrandit, un sourire narquois fendit son visage.

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie que je vois dans ce regard ?

\- Non ! » Protesta la militaire, comme une enfant prise à défaut.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, Oscar jalouse ? » Insista le séducteur patenté.

\- NON PAS DU TOUT TE DIS-JE ! MOI, JALOUSE DES POUFFIASSES QUE TU RELUQUES ET COLLECTIONNES COMME SA MAJESTE COLLECTIONNE LES ROBES DE BAL ? TU REVES !» Tapa du poing la jeune femme, devenue presque aussi rouge que son uniforme.

La violence de sa réaction fit taire les clients de la taverne et cesser toute activité.

\- Il est temps que nous rentrions, je crois. On va avoir des ennuis avec tes enfantillages. » Dit posément André.

\- Beuh… » Objecta Oscar, déconfite.

André régla la note, s'excusa du dérangement, et ils sortirent.

\- Mais enfin, où as-tu la tête ce soir ? A la cour tout le monde sait que tu es une femme, et tout le monde accepte une femme militaire. En ville tu dois être prudente.

\- Ah, je suis une femme, tu t'en aperçois enfin. » Renifla Oscar.

\- Oui enfin, si on veut. » Répondit André ironique.

Oscar fit s'arrêter son cheval.

\- Pardon ? Comment ça « si on veut » ?

André arrêta sa monture également

\- Eh bien, non content d'adopter l'apparence vestimentaire d'un homme, tu en adoptes aussi les mots et le langage corporel. » Expliqua-t-il.

\- Et quoi ? Il le faut bien… Dis-moi, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as jamais regardée comme tu regardes les autres femmes ?

\- Sans doute… Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi de cette façon. Qui sait ce qu'une femme habillée en homme a à cacher ? » Demanda-t-il volontairement provocateur.

\- Sale type ! Tu crois que je ne pourrais pas te plaire si j'essayais de m'habiller et de me comporter en femme ? Toi qui te jettes sur n'importe qui, ou devrais-je dire n'importe quoi !

\- Ça sonne comme un défi ça !

\- Oui, et je vais le relever ! Pendant toute une journée je vais m'habiller et me comporter en femme.

\- Laisse-moi rire…

\- C'est moi qui rirai, tu verras…

\- Bien rendons la chose intéressante au moins, si je perds, en d'autres termes si tu réussis à me séduire. Je suis tout à toi, tu feras de moi ce que tu veux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire de toi, pfff…

\- Tu trouveras bien, je te fais confiance… » Oscar rougit.

\- Entendu… Quant à moi si je perds, je ferais tes corvées à ta place, pendant un mois. Un mois de vacances pour toi, tu pourras à loisir aller culbuter qui tu veux ! » Proposa-t-elle avec une lueur de colère dans son regard bleu.

\- Je ne fais pas que ça dans ma vie tu sais. Ta subite crise de jalousie devient pénible. » Il fit partir son cheval au galop.

Au petit matin, une fois dessoulée, Oscar regrettait amèrement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Même sous l'emprise de la boisson, elle n'avait jamais baissé la garde à ce point. Elle n'avait jamais laissé filtrer même des soupçons de sentiments autres qu'amicaux pour André. Et celui-ci qui s'était moqué d'elle… Non… Au fond, elle avait eu raison d'accepter ce défi. Il allait le regretter amèrement.

André se dirigeait vers la cuisine, sûr de lui, mais encore intrigué par le comportement étrange d'Oscar hier. Oscar était finalement bien une femme, sa conduite irrationnelle de la veille l'avait bien démontré. Mais il ne l'avait, il le reconnu honnêtement, jamais considérée comme telle...

Ils se croisèrent en bas de l'escalier. Oscar le regarda froidement et lui dit simplement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un duel:

\- Toi, moi, demain. Mes parents doivent se rendre tous les deux à Versailles. On sera tranquilles.

\- Pourquoi attendre demain ? Peur de l'humiliation publique ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! » Objecta Oscar.

\- Bien alors va te préparer. Nous n'avons rien de prévu aujourd'hui. Nous irons à Versailles voir comment tu te fonds dans le décor avec les vraies dames.

\- Espèce de sale… Tu vas voir !

Oscar grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Entra à la volée dans l'ancienne chambre d'une de ses sœurs. Ouvrit brutalement l'armoire. S'empara de la robe la plus clinquante, tape à l'œil qu'elle y trouva. Une avec des soies, des rubans de toutes les couleurs et dentelles à profusion. André l'avait suivie et se tenait derrière la porte. Il pouvait l'entendre injurier jupons et volants, il lui lança d'un ton provocateur :

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- André Grandier, va te faire… Bon sang de chaussures de m…

André s'esclaffa. La journée allait être excessivement intéressante. Oscar réapparu au bout de presque une heure. Ce qui prenait moins de temps pour une femme « ordinaire » en prenait beaucoup plus pour elle.

Oscar poussa timidement la porte, quel saccage ! Elle était trop maquillée, sa coiffure plus qu'approximative. La robe n'était même pas de la bonne taille. Bref, le résultat était guère concluant. Et Oscar s'en rendit compte d'elle-même.

\- Ce n'est pas une grande réussite ! » Soupira André

\- La journée n'est pas finie ! » Objecta Oscar.

\- Attends » Dit-il doucement. Il s'approcha d'Oscar, sorti un mouchoir et estompa les fards dont elle s'était parée. Il réalisa que leur visages n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, qu'il ne l'avait jamais observé avec attention, et pour cause, Oscar n'était pour lui qu'un ami proche. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que ses yeux offraient une si large palette de bleu. Ses cils étaient longs et soyeux. Mais bon, cela restait cette bonne vieille Oscar tout de même.

\- Il y a bien des dames qui se maquillent ainsi… » Se défendit-elle.

\- Oui, des femmes de mauvaise vie. Ce que tu n'es pas… Jeune vierge… » Oscar prit ombrage de cette dernière allusion, bien que véridique.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Je crois qu'un seul mouchoir ne va pas suffire… » Reprit-il « On te reconnait à peine… Oscar, le défi était de t'habiller en femme, pas de ressembler à un travesti croisé avec un arbre de Noël… » En guise de réponse, elle lui envoya un formidable coup de poing dans le ventre. André se plia en deux de douleur. « Je croyais que tu voulais te comporter en femme aujourd'hui… La journée vient à peine de commencer tu as déjà perdu… »

\- Ah oui exact, voilà ce que j'aurais dû faire ! » Elle le gifla.

André conserva son calme habituel. Oui, il avait gagné dans les faits. Mais était très déçu que leur jeu se termine ainsi, et si tôt surtout. Finalement il trouvait Oscar assez attendrissante d'avoir fait tous ces efforts pour lui. Il prit Oscar par le poignet et l'entraîna dans l'ancienne chambre d'une autre de ses sœurs. Elle résista.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait d'emprunter les vêtements de ta sœur Adélaïde, et non pas ceux d'Amélie, qui, bien qu'étant la plus sympathique de toutes les femmes Jarjayes, a une penderie qui est un concentré de mauvais goût. En plus, Adélaïde et toi vous avez à peu près la même taille. Suis-moi…

\- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en vêtement féminins ?

\- J'ai observé beaucoup de femmes, et en ai déshabillé encore plus…

\- Sale noceur ! » Pesta la colonelle

\- Pucelle ! » Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Un genre de Pygmalion ?

\- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Pygmalion ?

\- Il tombe amoureux de la statue qu'il a façonnée.

\- Et tu n'es pas sensée me séduire ? Laisse-moi t'aider…

\- Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu à te faire perdre ? » André lâcha le poignet d'Oscar, pour glisser sa main dans celle de la jeune femme, il approcha tout près ses lèvres de son cou dénudé, elle frémit en sentant son souffle sur sa peau.

\- Peut-être que je suis très sûr de moi sur le fait que tu n'es pas mon type de femme, ou bien peut-être ce petit pari commence à me plaire au-delà de l'enjeu… Alors, à quel point as-tu envie de gagner… ?

\- Bien… Allons-y.

André ouvrit le placard et chercha la robe la plus appropriée. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, Oscar l'observait faire, l'air soupçonneux. Il baissa les yeux, elle semblait avoir une fort jolie poitrine, une taille fine, et ces yeux… Il fallait les mettre à l'honneur.

Au bout d'un moment André arrêta de fureter.

\- Voilà ! Parfait ! Je pensais qu'Adélaïde l'aurait emmenée après son mariage, cette robe.

Oscar curieuse mais toujours suspicieuse, se rapprocha, elle fut agréablement surprise. La robe qu'avait choisie André était une robe d'hiver, en velours bleu roi, agrémentée çà et là, de fils d'argent.

\- Cette robe est comme toi, sobre -je ne parle pas d'alcool bien sûr- » Oscar entrouvrit la bouche de consternation. « Elle rehaussera tes beaux yeux et ton teint naturellement blanc, et ce décolleté, mettra en valeur ta gorge peu généreuse… »

\- De quoi ?

\- Mais ferme.

\- André… Tu vas un peu loin…

\- Attends de voir ce que je te réserve… Hôte-moi cette horreur, tu ressembles à une boite de bonbons. » Oscar rougit. « N'aie pas peur, ne te fais pas d'idée, tu vas garder toutes les couches de tissu qu'il y a en dessous. »

\- Bien…

Oscar commença à se tordre dans tous les sens pour tenter de se défaire de cette toilette. André la regarda se débattre toute seule, malicieux. Avant de lui dire avec une réelle bienveillance :

\- Attends, Oscar je vais t'aider…

Il se plaça derrière elle, la déshabilla avec douceur, habilité et en prenant tout son temps… Oscar était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle goutait l'instant présent avec délectation. Les gestes d'André étaient délicats. Chaque fois que les doigts du jeune homme la frôlaient ou la touchaient, elle frissonnait de plaisir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le seul contact physique qu'elle avait avec lui, était des tapes amicales sur l'épaule, voire des gifles et des coups de poings.

Il l'aida à passer la nouvelle robe avec le même soin. Il recula pour mieux évaluer le résultat. Comment lui, galant patenté ne s'était-il pas aperçu qu'Oscar était devenue une femme aussi splendide ? Il avait une expression de satisfaction sur le visage.

\- Je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour, mais tu es très belle. Tu devrais te voir…

Il la guida vers une psyché qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Oscar hoqueta de surprise, jamais elle ne s'était vue ainsi.

\- Par contre pour les cheveux, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, je n'y connais strictement rien… Le mieux serait de tout défaire.

Il ôta précautionneusement les épingles, les peignes, sous les petits cris de douleur d'Oscar. Il passa les doigts dans sa chevelure pour la démêler. Elle était soyeuse. Ses mèches dorées retombaient avec élégance sur ses épaules dénudées.

\- On va nouer derrière deux mèches, prises de chaque côté pour dégager ton visage. » Il joignit le geste à la parole. « Oui, ça serait dommage de ne pas le voir… Tu as des traits fins tout compte-fait… » Le regard d'André se posa ensuite sur le décolleté de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu vas encore dire qu'ils sont petits ?

\- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit. » Répondit-il, frondeur. « Ta mère a toujours ce pendentif en rubis ? »

\- Oui, je crois…

\- Et bien on va le lui emprunter…

\- Mais… Tout le monde va regarder là…

\- Oui, je sais bien.

Oscar souleva ses cheveux pour laisser André boucler le fermoir. A nouveau il se recula pour mieux contempler la colonelle. Il fit une révérence et lui prit la main.

\- Mademoiselle…

\- Tu te moques à nouveau de moi ?

\- Non, tu es vraiment superbe. J'en suis tout étonné moi-même. Je n'ai même plus envie de t'emmener à Versailles, j'ai envie de te garder pour moi… » Oscar le fusilla du regard. « Non, je ne moque toujours pas de toi. On va tout de même aller à Versailles, ça serait dommage d'avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Et pour que tu fasses une « grande entrée », tu vas porter cette cape» Sur ces mots, il saisit une cape de soie noire, appartenant à la mère d'Oscar. « Je vais préparer un attelage… »

André donna le bras à Oscar qui attendait à la porte du château. Elle marchait avec grand-peine sur le parvis de la demeure familiale.

\- Oscar, voyons fais un effort, serre les jambes quand tu marches, on dirait que tu es née sur une citerne à avoir les jambes arquées comme ça.

\- Une citerne ? « s'offusqua Oscar. « Espèce de malotru, tu vas voir… »

\- Une femme ne brandit pas les poings » Averti André.

\- Tu as de la chance… N'en profite pas trop… Mais ce sont ces chaussures aussi… Ces choses sont si peu pratiques, elles ont sans doute été inventées par un homme.

\- Certainement…

\- Ah, tu vois ?

\- Oui, les femmes n'ont jamais rien inventé de toute façon…

\- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre André Grandier. » Grogna Oscar

\- N'oublie pas que si tu gagnes, tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux…

\- Je n'oublie pas… Ne t'en fais pas… » Elle se remit à marcher, toujours de manière aussi gauche.

\- Là tu vois, tu dois faire de petits pas… » Conseilla André

\- Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher vite

\- Cela s'appelle se faire désirer, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans le jeu de la séduction l'attente. » Oscar le regarda avec un air circonspect « Dis-toi que tu es une femme qui se mérite. »

\- A ce propos, ça y est je t'ai séduit ? Tu me regardes étrangement depuis toute à l'heure.

\- Tu dois tenir une journée on avait dit, ne me dis pas que tu te déballonnes ?

\- Tu veux plaisanter ? » Demanda Oscar, avec un brin d'agressivité dans la voix. André se mit à rire « Tu vas me dire qu'une dame ne doit pas agir de la sorte ? »

\- Non… Tu le sais déjà… Mais à vrai dire, j'aime bien ta pugnacité.

Aux grilles de Versailles, André avait présenté Oscar comme une des sœurs Jarjayes, pour garder l'anonymat.

Oscar fit son entrée dans la galerie des glaces. Intriguées, les personnes les plus proches avaient cessé leurs bavardages habituels pour chuchoter. Son ami avait attendu ce moment pour lui ôter son manteau. Oscar ainsi dévoilée, la rumeur se fit plus bourdonnante. Oscar était enchantée de son effet, et André le voyait bien.

\- Alors, quel effet ça fait de se sentir jolie dans le regard des gens... ?

\- C'est assez agréable… » Confessa-t-elle. « Mais un peu oppressant… »

En effet, les nombreuses conquêtes d'André présentes dans l'assistance lui lançaient des regards assassins.

\- Tu fais des jalouses… » Commenta André.

« Quelle beauté ! » « Ce Grandier sait s'entourer des plus belles femmes » « Qui est-ce donc ? » Pouvait-on entendre alors qu'ils remontaient la galerie ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous. Oscar n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais elle était flattée par ces commentaires, et surtout elle aimait être au bras d'André.

\- Ma démarche est-elle convenable ?» Demanda doucement Oscar.

\- Tu es parfaite » Assura le jeune homme.

Le couple passa devant Victor de Girodelle, le lieutenant était littéralement bouche bée. Oscar décida de tester son charme féminin, récemment révélé. En prenant bien soin d'utiliser des mots « de dame ». Elle avait tellement entendu les dindes de la cour caqueter que ça ne devait pas être bien difficile.

\- Quels plaisants gentilshommes, nous avons parmi la garde royale… » Commenta-telle d'un ton dégagé.

\- Madame, je crois que nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur d'être présentés.

Il la gratifia d'un baisemain un peu long et d'un regard de merlan frit qui ne plut guère à André. Oscar éclata d'un rire franc, mais peu élégant. La foule se mit à glousser aussitôt.

\- Oscar, attention à la manière dont tu ris… » Recommanda André.

Le lieutenant de Girodelle avait entendu.

\- Oscar est-ce vraiment vous ? » Lui murmura-t-il hébété. L'intéressée opina du chef en souriant. « Grands dieux… Vous êtes époustouflante ! » S'enthousiasma-t-il.

\- Merci » fit elle avant de rire doucement. « Et là, André ça va mon rire ? »

\- Parfait !

\- Pourquoi vous « grimer » ainsi ? » Demanda le Comte intrigué

\- Un pari entre André et moi » Répondit-elle à voix basse. Girodelle fit une drôle de moue.

\- En tous cas félicitations, je crois que personne ne vous a reconnue.

\- Où se trouve sa majesté ? Je vais voir si je peux la duper, elle aussi.

\- Elle est au Petit Trianon, pour y entrer vous devrez dévoiler votre identité, et votre petit effet sera tué dans l'œuf.

\- Oh… C'est bien dommage…

\- Mais restez ici, allons nous promener dans les jardins du château… Et jouer à Colin-maillard…

\- Je suis navré, » coupa André « …mais Oscar et moi avions prévu quelque chose ensemble… » Et ils tournèrent les talons.

\- Jaloux ? » Demanda Oscar à voix basse, amusée.

\- Non, bien sûr, mais il est plus sûr que tu restes avec moi. » Prétexta le jeune homme.

\- Je sais me défendre André…

\- Je suis tout de même ton accompagnateur, je me dois de te protéger… » Oscar pencha la tête et avec un adorable sourire répondit évasivement :

\- Ah oui…

A mesure que s'écoulait la journée, André voyait et envisageait Oscar différemment. Leurs conversations n'étaient pas leurs conversations habituelles, et Oscar sans s'en rendre compte, et sans même se forcer se comportait différemment avec lui, elle semblait plus ouverte, plus souriante. André devait l'admettre, cette Oscar lui plaisait de plus en plus et il n'avait pour une fois, plus du tout envie de regarder les autres femmes.

Oscar se faisait régulièrement courtiser, aborder par des hommes dont certains elle le savait, étaient mariés, mais mariés ou pas, elle les éconduisait avec élégance. A chaque fois qu'un gentilhomme l'approchait, André bouillonnait intérieurement. La journée passa très vite. C'est avec un inattendu sentiment de regret qu'Oscar prit place dans l'attelage conduit par André qui devait la reconduire chez elle.

Arrivés au domaine des Jarjayes, Grand-Mère les accueillit, sceptique. Quelle idée leur était encore passée par la tête à ces deux-là… Certes, elle avait trouvé Oscar majestueuse, mais les avait sermonnés pour divers et très exagérés prétextes.

Les parents d'Oscar étaient absents, alors Grand-Mère avait dressé la table pour eux deux seulement. Oscar regrettait secrètement que la journée se termine. Ils prirent un diner très léger dans le calme. André, placé à l'autre bout de la table, la dévorait des yeux. Ce regard très appuyé, voire déshabilleur, la flattait et l'embarrassait à la fois.

\- Alors Oscar, que dis-tu de cette journée « en femme » ?

\- C'était intéressant… » Répondit-elle évasivement.

\- Moi je pense que tu t'es beaucoup amusée… Reconnais-le… Je l'ai bien vu…

\- Ces vêtements sont tout de même peu pratiques, j'ai hâte de les enlever… » Avoua Oscar.

\- Moi aussi… » Insinua André en la fixant intensément.

\- Est-ce que cela signifie que j'ai gagné ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas encore totalement convaincu, ma douce vierge…

Oscar tapa du poing sur la table en chêne massif au point de se faire mal.

\- Tricheur ! J'ai beau n'être qu'une « vierge » comme tu le dis si bien, j'ai vu que tu me regardais différemment. J'ai gagné ! » En prononçant ces mots, Oscar se leva de son siège et s'apprêta à partir.

\- Peut-être que j'ai envie que tu continues à me séduire.

\- Tu ne fais que jouer la montre, malhonnête !

\- Attrape-moi, et prouve-moi le contraire si tu peux !

Ils entamèrent une grotesque course autour de la table. André riait aux éclats, taquinait la jeune femme. Oscar fit mine d'abandonner, André se rassit, pour être plus à son aise, elle ôta ses chaussures et grimpa sur la table, releva ses cotillons, offrant une vue imprenable à son ami, et marcha sur toute la longueur de la table en jurant la perte d'André Grandier. Arrivée au bout, elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux de ce dernier, dans une position des plus indécentes, face à lui, jambes écartées. André était tétanisé. Elle commença à l'embrasser sur la bouche, d'abord timidement puis, voluptueusement elle approfondit le baiser, de plus en plus ardemment, comme quelqu'un qui découvre un succulent dessert. Son cœur battait à tout rompre comme jamais, André l'entoura de ses bras, serra son corps contre lui, souffle contre souffle, il répondait avec passion à l'incitative d'Oscar. Son désir devenait de plus en plus évident et irrésistible. Elle se défit doucement de leur étreinte, et lui susurra sensuellement.

\- Viens, viens dans ma chambre… Je souhaiterais réclamer mon prix…

André se leva, prit la main d'Oscar et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les appartements de la colonelle. André ferma la porte, commença à se déshabiller. Oscar, avec un sourire énigmatique avança lentement, mais déterminée en faisant un signe négatif du doigt.

\- Quoi… ? Tu préfères me déshabiller toi-même ? Aucun problème, ce genre de chose me convient très bien aussi. » Déclara André, complaisant. Oscar commença à défaire la ceinture d'André tout en l'embrassant lui répondit lascivement :

\- Oui, mon cher… Je vais te déshabiller avec grand plaisir… Puis…

\- Puis… » Répéta André comme envouté. Oscar le repoussa soudain et lui ordonna :

\- Tu vas passer ceci ! » En désignant une robe posée sur son lit.

\- Tu, tu veux rire ? Et, et… Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est même pas à ma taille ! » S'insurgea-t-il complètement déconcerté.

\- Pas du tout ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Et pour ce qui est de la taille, ceci est une vieille robe de grossesse de ma mère, ça fera parfaitement l'affaire !

\- Ecoute… Heuu… Oscar, je me suis toujours dit que tu préférais sans doute les femmes, et ça m'est égal, mais je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé ce genre de penchant ! C'est vraiment trop étrange, même pour moi !

\- De quoi ? Moi lesbienne ?» S'écria-t-elle « Non…. Tu te trompes, je n'ai pas non plus envie de faire l'am… Enfin coucher avec un homme travesti non plus… C'est juste que porter toutes ces « choses » (elle empoigna les paniers de chaque côté de ses hanches), même rien qu'une journée fut un calvaire ! Que TU m'as imposé ! A ton tour de voir ce que ça fait !

\- Tu as accepté le défi, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Et deuxièmement, je t'ai bien observée aujourd'hui, je te le redis, tu as grandement apprécié cette journée ! Sois honnête ! Et d'ailleurs quand as-tu sorti cette robe de mastodonte ? On ne s'est pas quittés depuis notre retour ! Tu avais préparé ça ce matin avoue-le !

\- Oui, je l'ai fait quand tu préparais l'attelage. Mais tu t'es moqué de moi ce matin! Je voulais me venger ! Et… Tu m'as encore traitée de vierge toute à l'heure ! Tu sais que je déteste ça !

\- Tu es très immature…

\- Et toi un séducteur de pacotille sans scrupule !

\- Ah c'est donc ça, c'est bien ce qui me semblait, tu es jalouse…

\- Non ! Jamais de la vie !

André quitta la pièce sans dire un mot de plus. Oscar demeura silencieuse et se déshabilla avant de passer un déshabillé constitué d'une nuisette et d'une fine robe de chambre qu'une de ses sœurs lui avait offert, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais porté, considérant que c'était un truc « de bonne femme ». Elle avait envie de l'essayer ce soir. Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil préféré et s'endormi peu après devant un feu crépitant.

Elle fut réveillée par des coups à la porte. Sans doute Grand-Mère qui lui apportait son chocolat. Elle ouvrit. Mais c'était André qui se trouvait là.

\- Que veux-tu ? » Lui demanda faiblement Oscar.

\- Te parler…

\- Dans quel but… ?

\- Hum… Je suis désolé… Il fait froid dans le couloir…

\- Bien… J'ai compris… Entre…

André alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil dans lequel Oscar s'était endormie. Elle se planta entre la cheminée et lui, André constata que dans la lumière du feu de cheminée l'ensemble d'Oscar était transparent et révélait sa silhouette de la plus belle des façons. Il hésita entre lui dire, par honnêteté et continuer à la regarder. Il opta pour la seconde.

\- Il te va bien cet ensemble… Il est nouveau ?

\- Non, c'est Adelaïde qui me l'a offert l'an dernier…

\- Pourquoi le mettre aujourd'hui en particulier ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Tu es venu me parler de ça ?

\- Non. Je voudrais comprendre ton attitude, tu m'embrasses, tu y prends de toute évidence du plaisir, tu m'attises… Et tu m'as désiré aussi, je m'en suis rendu compte. Et puis tu me rejettes et souhaites m'humilier ensuite, pourquoi ?

\- Tu te soucies de toutes les femmes de la terre sauf de moi ! »

\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre mais je voudrais être sûr…

\- Bien… Je vais te le dire… J'agis de la sorte, parce que je suis en colère. En colère contre moi-même. Depuis qu'on se connaît je suis amoureuse de toi. C'est ridicule non ? Cela ne t'inspire pas quelque sarcasme ? » Cracha-t-elle au bord des larmes.

André se leva et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Non… Je n'ai pas envie de te railler… Je suis très sensible à ta déclaration, vraiment… Je n'avais aucune idée…

\- Et je te vois… accumuler les conquêtes, certaines de ces femmes sont vraiment stupides ou ont un physique plus que discutable, et moi, il a fallu que je porte une foutue robe pour que tu te rendes comptes que j'existe ?

\- Tu es splendide Oscar… Je n'ai jamais vu de femme aussi belle que toi. Oui. J'ai été un imbécile de ne pas m'en être aperçu avant, je l'avoue.

\- J'ai bien vu que tu te comportais différemment avec moi. J'ai senti ton regard tellement doux et plein de désir, j'ai aimé ça, et j'y ai même cru mais... Merci pour cette journée…

\- Cru ?

\- A une possibilité que nous deux… Mais tu aimes trop les autres femmes, et cela me rendrait malheureuse.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas juste extrêmement belle, tu es aussi drôle, intéressante, cultivée, généreuse, honnête et incroyablement forte. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai vu qu'une seule femme, toi Oscar. Et pourtant il y avait beaucoup d'autres femmes à Versailles aujourd'hui. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je ne me rendais pas compte de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir. C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, Oscar.

Timidement, elle tendit son visage vers le sien. Ils échangèrent et long et tendre baiser. D'un geste habile, André fit glisser la robe de chambre de l'épaule d'Oscar. Elle le remit en place, sourit et glissa dans l'oreille d'André :

\- L'attente est ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans le jeu de la séduction…

\- Quel est l'idiot qui t'as dit ça ? » Sourit le jeune homme.

\- Toi, mon cher…

\- Bien, puisque tu veux jouer à ça… Je suis partant. Mais tu verras qu'en vérité, il y a encore meilleur que l'attente… Et que le plus grand plaisir d'être une femme ne réside pas dans une tenue vestimentaire.

\- Montre-moi…

\- Oui, mais pas ce soir ma belle Galatée, bientôt… Tu es une femme qui se mérite ne l'oublie pas…


End file.
